There are many species of turfgrass seeds, and each species produces a grass that has unique characteristics or attributes. For example, some species can produce grasses that vary in color, leaf width, moisture requirements, and density (i.e., number of living plants in 1″×1″ area).
The National Evaluation Turfgrass Program (“NTEP”) evaluates turfgrass information such as turfgrass quality, color, density, resistance to diseases and insects, tolerance to heat, cold, drought and traffic. Evaluations are generally performed on turfgrass annually. However, evaluations are not necessarily conducted annually for each variety of turfgrass, and the aforementioned turfgrass information collected varies depending on the variety of turfgrass. In addition, for the same turfgrass variety, turfgrass evaluation information varies depending on the region in which the turfgrass is grown. Therefore, turfgrass information for one region or across regions may not be reflective of the actual performance of the turfgrass variety in another region.
In order for growers and consumers to purchase turfgrass seed or sod that meets their needs, turfgrass information is consulted. However, predicting performance within a particular region or across a number of regions can be difficult, on one hand, due to the large amount of information typically associated with a given turfgrass variety; and on the other hand, due to a lack of information for other turfgrass varieties that have not been evaluated in a region of interest. Furthermore, evaluating multiple attributes for various turfgrass varieties in a meaningful way is challenging due to the large amount of information associated with previously evaluated turfgrass varieties.